Samhain
by Anninha.G
Summary: Samhain, dia em que a fronteira do mundo dos vivos e dos mortos desaparecem. Era o momento para poder vê-la mais uma vez, tocá-la mais uma vez.


**Disclaimer:** Supernatural não me pertence.

**Samhain**

_Escrito por: Anna Gonçalves_

O vento entrava sem impedimentos através da janela semi aberta do quarto de motel. Era frio e forte.

A sensação de trazer algo inundou o sono do homem que dormia tranquilamente na enorme cama do quarto.

Ele abriu os olhos lentamente. As pálpebras recuando vagarosamente enquanto piscava, ajustando os olhos verdes à falta de iluminação. Manchas escuras recaíram como toldos sobre eles, bloqueando a visão.

Entreabriu os lábios e suspirou pesaroso. Devagar e com cuidado remexeu debaixo do travesseiro, apalpando a arma guardada ali por questões de segurança. Sua segurança.

Seu instinto avisava que algo estava ali à espreita, esperando que tomasse algum descuido e o atacasse. O silêncio que pairava ali parecia muito mais do que simplesmente assustador, parecia mortal. Rompido em intervalos irregulares pelos uivos desesperados do vento.

- Sam? – chamou por seu irmão que não havia feito um movimento sequer na outra cama que possuía no quarto.

Se fosse algum perigo seu irmão também sentiria e acordaria. Certo? Talvez estivesse tão cansado que estaria sentindo o perigo até em seu momento de descanso.

Ignorou o seu talvez quando sentiu o vento gelado congelar suas veias e sua sanidade. Sim, havia algo naquele quarto. Algo sobrenatural, algo que ele seria capaz de derrotar. Era seu trabalho.

O punho cerrou-se, agarrando a arma com força. Manteve-se imóvel por alguns segundos, pelo menos até que as manchas escuras em seus olhos se dissolvessem o bastante para que pudesse enxergar. Conforme recuperava o domínio do sentido, moveu seu braço lentamente até a luminária que estava ao lado da cama. Parou atônito quando sentiu o toque gelado em sua mão.

O rosto que seus olhos captaram deixou-o inquieto. Tentou ignorar o desconforto e o nervosismo que o apanhou.

- Pólvora não vai adiantar contra mim, Dean. – _ela lhe olhou carinhosamente e sorrindo._

Aquele sorriso que ele sempre adorou, os olhos tão sinceros. Ele tentou inutilmente evitar aquele sentimento nostálgico, aquela saudade que sentia daquela mulher que estava a sua frente.

- O que está fazendo aqui Jo?

- Samhain. – _sorriu –_ Sabe que é nesse dia que ocorre o desaparecimento da fronteira entre o mundo dos vivos e dos mortos.

Seus olhos verdes percorriam a silhueta a sua frente. O corpo que o enlouquecia e que nunca havia tocado, provado. Olhou para seus lábios, provados uma única vez. Um beijo de despedida, antes de deixá-la para morrer.

- Eu... – _sua voz vacilou._ – Eu sinto muito por você estar assim, desse jeito. Morta. Se eu não...

- Dean... Não o culpo. Em nenhum momento eu o culpei.

Ele tirou a mão que estava pousada na arma e levou lentamente até o rosto de Jo. Seus dedos tocaram suavemente suas bochechas até que pousaram em seus lábios. Ela fechou os olhos para aproveitar melhor as caricias do homem que idolatrava, admirava e amava.

- Estou feliz Dean. Morri para te salvar e isso me deixa feliz.

Só mais uma vez. Ele tinha que saborear os lábios dela só mais uma vez. Será que seria a mesma coisa? Ele estaria beijando um fantasma. Um fantasma que estava sólido por causa do samhain, mas ainda continuava sendo um fantasma.

Ele ignorou o estranho nervosismo que apertava a boca de seu estômago. Aproximou-se devagar e levemente tocou seus lábios com os dela. Não havia mudado. Era ela, sua Jo.

O beijo era calmo, suave e cheio de sentimentos. Separaram-se para tomar ar, para se encararem e sorrirem. Ele não pensou no amanhã e dessa vez não se conteve.

Dean segurou-a pela nuca e tomou seus lábios novamente. O beijo foi urgente, quente, inundado da paixão que os consumia. Seus corpos se apertavam como se desejassem se fundirem em apenas um.

- Jo... – _Dean afastou seus lábios dos dela, seu peito oscilava, seu corpo estava tenso, seus olhos escuros de desejo._

Ela apenas sorriu. Cercou o pescoço dele com os braços e murmurou carinhosamente em seu ouvido

- O que você faria se fosse seu último dia vivo?

Ele sorriu, lembrando da última noite que havia passado com ela viva.

**-x-x-x-x-**

Bem, espero que gostem.

É pequena mas achei bem fofa. Simples e fofa. Minha primeira história de Supernatural, portanto não sejam tão malvados.

Dean e Jo para mim é o melhor casal da série. Por mais que não tenham sido um casal explicito... Desde o primeiro encontro deles na série eu já shippei. Chorei horrores quando ela morreu, sério. E saltitei muito quando ela reapareceu no episódio na sétima temporada.  
>Há muito tempo eu queria escrever uma coisa sobre eles, mas nada saía. Daí saiu enquanto tirava meu cochilo da tarde haha<br>Espero mesmo que gostem.


End file.
